


Never felt you like this before

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, beybladekinkbingo, raykon, raytala, talaivanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Ray and Tala get together for the first time. Basically, that's all this is.





	Never felt you like this before

Tala pressed a kiss to the inside of Ray’s thigh, and with immense effort forced himself to pull away and look up into the golden eyes of his panting boyfriend. “Are you sure this is okay?”, he asked, for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. 

Ray sat up and grabbing onto Tala’s sleeve tugged him up from where he was positioned between his thighs. Once they were eye-to-eye, Ray cupped the redhead’s face and placed a shivering kiss against his mouth. 

“So long as it’s you, always.”

Tala felt laughter bubble in his throat. “Well then, I’d hate for our first time to be on the bloody couch, you know.”

With a flourish, Tala had easily lifted Ray’s naked body off the couch. Looking at it, he realized the chocolate leather did look very fetching against Ray’s skin, but they could keep that for some other time. 

Tan limbs came to entwine around his neck and waist as Tala carried Ray up the stairs with ease, feeling the Chinese’s cock rub against his own clothed belly. Lips felt along the pale throat of the Russian and he craned his neck back to allow Ray to suckle on it as he opened the door to their bedroom, but he wasn’t able to carry himself forward because the rogue tongue lapping up against his jawbone had roamed further below, and found his sweet spot. 

Ray tangled his fingers in Tala’s scarlet locks as he felt the redhead give a tiny gasp and freeze, his beautiful blue eyes falling shut. Pleased with himself, he continued sucking on the fast reddening skin of that spot and patting himself on the back when Tala’s arms quivered and the Russian stepped back, pressing back against the doorframe. 

Smirking, Ray bit the freshly assaulted skin and had the pleasure of hearing Tala trying to muffle a moan.

Feeling Ray wiggle out of his embrace, Tala managed to open his eyes, only to find the most delicious of smirks curling on his kitten’s lips. With a cheeky grin, Ray started tearing open the buttons of Tala’s shirt. The Russian felt mild annoyance given the fact that this was a fairly new shirt, but it was quickly pushed aside when Ray’s fingers found his abs. Light fingers danced faintly across his sensitive flesh, making his arms break out in goosebumps, and he leaned down to kiss the grin off those full and tempting lips. 

Feeling their guts heating up, their kisses quickly became passionate. Ray opened his mouth to Tala’s prodding tongue with a faint groan. His fingers had climbed up his torso to be teasing his hardened nipples, while Tala’s own hands were busy groping Ray’s ass, kneading the soft flesh and pulling it apart, one after another. 

As their tongues tangled fervently, Ray’s fingers pinched and pulled till it stung. Abruptly, Ray pulled away, Tala’s hungry mouth following his own, before the Chinese curled his fingers around his hips and firmly pushed him back against the door before dropping down to his knees in front of the half-naked Russian.

With a rough yank, Ray managed to tug Tala’s pants halfway down his thighs, before he realized he couldn’t get them off without undoing the button and zipper after all. Cursing in Chinese (something that made Tala’s belly grow hot), he made quick work of the garment before returning to his treat. 

Golden eyes found his face, and Tala decided the mirth sparkling in them was another level of turnon. Tala watched as Ray nudged his legs apart and leaned down to nuzzle his balls through the cloth of his briefs. Tan fingers latched on to his hands and drew them to tangle in ebony locks. Tala could hear his heart pounding as if it had climbed up to the back of his throat from his sternum as Ray alternated between sloppily licking the covered shaft of his dick and kissing the twitchy skin of his inner thighs. Feeling his legs starting to shake, Tala tightened his hold in Ray’s hair with one hand and pulled him away (Ray gave him another smirk which in itself would have been enough to draw out lengthy moans if Tala wasn’t a man of pride), and tugged his briefs away with the other. As soon as the fabric was out of the way, he pushed Ray’s head closer to his groin. Thankfully not in the mood to tease, the Chinese man complied and sank his mouth over Tala’s leaking dick. 

A shudder wracked up Tala’s spine and when Ray’s eyes lifted to meet his, he lost it. Holding Ray’s head steady, he thrust into the willing mouth, feeling Ray’s tongue drag along his shaft with every jerk. He watched in amazement as one of Ray’s hand reached down to fist his own cock, while the other rose up till two of his digits were in front of Tala’s face. His mouth latched on to them and he gave two hard sucks, even as he continued thrusting. With a wink, Ray reached the moist fingers behind his own ass and pushed one inside with no resistance or hesitation, even as his mouth hung open, still being pillaged by Tala. 

Tala cocked a brow, and Ray pulled away to say, “I prepared myself for this before you came back.” And studiously went back to licking the bundle of nerves just behind Tala’s balls as if that little statement (and the imagery it carried) hadn’t almost made the Russian come undone. 

Deciding he needed Ray right then, Tala tugged his partner on to his feet and dragged him to the bed. His stubborn jeans caught him in his step once, causing him to stumble a little and that was all the time Ray needed to switch the pull so that it was Ray who threw Tala down on his back on to the bed, instead of it being the other way around. 

“Hush.” Ray held up a finger when the startled Tala made a questioning sound. Leaning down, he gave him one bruising kiss before pulling away completely. Propping himself up on his elbows, Tala watched, entranced by Ray’s cute bouncing butt as he walked over to their side table, and started rummaging in the drawer for supplies. Tala reached out with one hand, grabbing Ray’s slick cock for the first time in the night while simultaneously closing his fist around his own, pumping them at a fast pace. Ray stopped, gave him an indulgent smile, and returned to his search. 

When Ray returned to the foot of their bed with his arms full of his bounty, to say Tala was too eager for it to care who topped wouldn’t be inaccurate. With a lick of his lips, Ray dropped the condom and the tube of lube on to the bed, before standing back to survey every inch of Tala’s naked body for a couple of seconds. Then he was moving again, climbing up on his fours over Tala and coming to sit on his upper chest.

Too distracted with trying to lick the head of Ray’s cock bobbing in front of his face, he only noticed what the Chinese had sneakily done when he started climbing back off Tala and he found himself wanting to grab that ass and stop him. Only he couldn’t move his arms, because his wrists were tied up by what looked suspiciously like red head-bands to the headboard of the bed. 

“Ray you are going to kill me tonight.”

“That was on the agenda, yes.” The Chinese man grabbed his left ankle and drew his leg away from the right one, restraining it with another red piece of cloth to the side of the bed. Once done, he straightened, pressed a kiss to Tala’s knee cap and proceeded to tie his other foot down. 

Tala wondered if being spread so wantonly in front of somebody shouldn’t make him feel at least a tad embarrassed, because all he felt was mind-consuming lust. 

Satisfied with his handiwork, Ray sat back on his toes. 

Blowing a dramatic kiss at Tala, Ray reached over and uncorked the lube, taking a generous amount on to his palm. He capped the tube back and tossed it aside with his free hand, settling himself comfortably between Tala’s widespread legs again. Dragging his tongue once more along the shaft of his dick, Ray’s dragged his body along Tala’s to reach his mouth, where their lips slotted together with comforting familiarity. 

Tala could smell the intermingling scents of sweat and his usual cologne on Ray. The lips felt chapped and swollen from the toe-curling kissing they had been doing before Ray asked Tala to strip him downstairs. Tala opened his mouth when Ray bit onto his lower lip and the writhing and warm tongue that slid into Tala’s mouth all but overpowered his senses. Wiggling and pulsating, their tongue danced together and Tala’s only gave way when he felt Ray’s lubed up hand close around the base of his hard-on. 

Moaning, he let Ray plunder his gaping mouth as the dual sensations of Ray’s ministrations hit his system and made a coil of shiver-inducing heat tighten its hold in his solar plexus. As Ray’s digits slid up and down his shaft, Tala felt his nails digging deeper into his palms. Ray’s thumb caressed the slit of Tala’s dick and the redhead arched his hips upwards, chasing maximum friction. 

With a pop, their lips parted (not like Tala had been able to contribute much to the kiss this time) and Ray straightened from where he was half draped over Tala to sit up on top of him so that the top of redhead’s dick was under Ray’s butt-crack.

Tala’s eyes followed Ray as he found the lube again and got out a small amount to be lathered on to his first two fingers. He shifted himself so that he leaned back against an arm and his asshole was bare. With a sigh, he threw his head back stuffed his fingers up his own hole. Well damn, he really had spent time fingering and preparing himself before, because the digits slid in with ease. It was a delicious scenery all in all, to have his lover spread on top of him, mouth open, golden eyes darkening to a hazel brown, long raven strands spreading across his shoulders and chest, curling around his pecks and pooling between his legs, and his fingers inserted to the knuckles in his ass. Tala would rather like to be fingering Ray himself, but this was just as hot, if not more.

As much as Tala liked the image in front of him, he realized he couldn’t not be inside Ray anymore. Straining, he nudged Ray’s ass with his dick and when the Chinese man looked up, gave him the sweetest smile he could manage. 

With a huff of laughter, Ray lifted himself on to his knees, reaching down to unwrap the condom, roll it onto, and steady Tala’s cock. Finding Tala’s eyes again, and realizing both of them were holding their breaths, Ray raised a brow and gave him a challenging smile. “Ready?” 

Tala attempted a smirk, which wobbled so he settled for a quiet exhale and a mock glare. He would smack the tan stomach, but obviously couldn’t. 

“Whenever you are.” 

Ray lowered himself on to the hot pulsating column in his hand and felt a hiss escape him when it breached the first tight ring of muscles. He paused, letting himself get used to the feeling. Using his hands to steady himself against Tala’s abs, he slowly slid himself to fully cover the dick, right to the base. 

A deep growl escaped Tala at that, and his neck cocked up, almost as if he was trying to reach Ray. His hands tugged at the restraints, and Ray watched breathlessly as his eyes came alight with a powerful and animalistic light. Feeling an insane urge to roll over and bare his throat, Ray smirked at the distinctly canine behavior they were both displaying. Leaning over, he smoothed his fingers down Tala’s temple and kissed his cheek softly, while starting to move his ass. Deriving another deep-throated groan from his lover, Ray let him bite the side of his jaw. His hair fell over his shoulder and onto Tala’s chest, getting tugged between their grinding bodies but Ray was past the point of caring. He hadn’t done this in so long. 

Tala’s thick cock pulsated inside Ray’s ass as he continued to grind himself on to it. He rose a couple of inches before slamming down again, setting a rhythm that was fast plagiarised by their matching heartbeats. Hearing a strange elongated cry escape him, Ray straightened up. He registered Tala’s mocking smirk and gave him a hard slap in response. It jerked Tala’s face to the side, and when he did look back up, his eyes were narrowed and mouth curling into a harsh smile. 

A gasp escaped Ray when he first felt Tala start to thrust up into him. Quickly falling in place, he reached a hand forward to grip his dick, and one behind to grab Tala’s balls. Keeping himself steady, he let Tala set the pace with his frantic pounding, let him think he had some control over the situation, before Ray took over again, pressing Tala’s chest into the mattress and wiggling his butt so as to have Tala hit his prostate. A little searching later, the dick hit a point inside him that made him bite his shivering lip. He groaned out an inaudible (or so he thought) ‘fuck’ and positioned himself so as to allow maximum contact with that point. 

Getting on his haunches, he spread his legs out forward a little, and leaned back, pressing his hands on to the redhead’s thighs before he started driving himself down on to his penis with as much force as he could muster. Hearing Tala groan again, Ray also registered the tell-tale protest of the headboard as he tried to free himself and grab at Ray again. 

Openly moaning now, the Chinese looked down to see Tala panting with his eyes blown wide. He kept driving hard, feeling his arms strain and his calves catch on fire. He could see he would be too exhausted to finish himself like this, but he was damned if he didn’t make Tala cum the way he wanted him to. 

Slamming down on to his hips, Ray felt Tala starting to quiver. His pants were growing louder and his tugs on his restraints were increasing in intensity. Ray reached over (though it was very difficult to suspend all his weight on one arm) and started kneading his balls again while going the hardest and fastest that he could. His thighs and calves screamed but the pleasure in his ass overpowered the need to stop. 

A deep rumble started inside Tala’s chest, built up in intensity and tumbled out of him in a bitten cry of ‘fuck, Ray!’. It was too much, the heat and the tightness enveloping his dick and this image of Ray bouncing on his cock, along with his inability to touch him became too much to bear and Tala came with a harsh cry of the younger man’s name, the idea of outlasting Ray nowhere in mind.

As he felt Tala’s body shudder and seize up under him, Ray removed himself from on top of him, he would have loved to ride him longer but his limbs were screaming, and well, Tala couldn’t give it to him anymore. Crawling off his perch, he barely kept himself from collapsing on top of Tala and dragged his throbbing ass closer to his face. 

Grabbing on to his dick, he slapped Tala’s chin with it once. “Suck me.” 

Languidly, Tala opened his mouth and Ray sank into him with something akin to relief. Immediately, as the wet cavity hollowed itself and the first waves of suction rolled off Ray, he threw his head back and sighed. 

Tala raised himself a little, trying to get more comfortable and Ray brought down a pillow and set it under his shoulders to help the angle. From there, he sat back and let Tala suck on him, lavishing in the hard laps of his experienced tongue. His tired eyes blurred with arousal and he didn’t even realize when he let out a string of low sighs and groans. The redhead knew just when to alternately apply pressure and when to go slow to gradually get Ray so worked that he was trying to regulate the friction according to himself. Having none of it, Tala blanked up and stopped sucking on him altogether. 

Ray groaned and tried to jerk his hips, but it was like thrusting into a loose and vaguely wet cylinder. Crying out in frustration, he jerked Tala’s head around by his hair to get him to move. 

Chuckling and sending blessed vibrations up Ray’s shaft, Tala gave in and gave Ray a few hard sucks. He felt the fingers tighten in his hair, and the skin of Ray’s thighs start to twitch. Maintaining the speed, he dragged his tongue across whatever surface he could. Ray’s thighs clenched around his neck and with the loudest moan the Chinese had ever let out, he pulled out and scuttled back, cumming all over Tala’s chest.

Panting, Ray stared down at Tala, who was lazily smiling up at him, in no sense did he seem at all bothered by the mess Ray had made on top of him. His tongue poked out and ran over his chapped lips and he gazed into Ray’s eyes with such strong adoration it made the Chinese blush, before realization seemed to dawn on him and Ray panicked as he watched the blue eyes narrow. 

“Ray?” 

“… Yes?”

“Mind telling me who the devil taught you that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Though this can be read as a standalone piece, it is actually the conclusion to my mini fic about these two gorgeous boys. Mentioning the link down here if you wanna check it out. Just copy-paste cause this fuckwit doesn't yet understand how linking works on this site.
> 
> [Faithful Cheaters](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13381303/1/Faithful-Cheaters)
> 
> Come scream at me about Beyblade on [my blog!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
